


【斑柱】情书

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [13]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️给阿柱的生贺文，爱他。现代AU狗血流





	【斑柱】情书

信件再次流行起来，投入信筒被随机送到经常寄信的人手中，不少人因此收获了谈得来的笔友，泉奈强烈推荐斑去试试。今天也是为尼桑担忧的一天，斑哥什么都好就是社交圈过于狭窄，25岁的大好青年不仅女友没影，说得上话的朋友也少，更不提年轻人的兴趣爱好，这个男人每日往返宅邸和道场，活的像上个世纪的人。

这样的生活模式令人堪忧，斑却不以为然。

或许上苍听到了泉奈的心声，斑在前日的剑道比赛中遇到了手段下作的家伙不慎伤到了左肩，虽然无大碍，日常训练还是被禁止了。

“你需要休息，请不要让大家担心！”

向来乖巧的弟弟对斑发了火，勒令兄长回家修养，痊愈之前不许训练，这让生活一向规律的斑觉得浑身不自在，但他是个守诺的人。脱离重复日常让斑第一次有了寂寞感，他想起泉奈的建议，鬼使神差地写了一封信。

斑的住所相当僻静，开车半小时才找到一个信筒。红色漆面有些脱落，覆着厚厚的灰尘，看起来存在了相当长的岁月，很久没使用过了。

也许没人会来收信，斑思索着将信投了进去，反正他也不在意有没有回信。

三天后

晨练回家的男人发现自家大门前放了一封信。

裁开封口，浅杏色的信纸带着天然素静的清香，现在很少有人会熏信纸，信上字迹工整、笔态流畅，是一手好字。

陌生人礼貌地回复他，希望成为他的笔友。

奇怪的家伙，斑记得自己那封与其称为信，不如说是古板的个人日志，连泉奈都对那些枯燥内容敬谢不敏，这个人却称赞他对剑道的见解提出自己的建议，还在信中聊了许多趣事，说得斑心生向往，不长的信被反复看了许久。

落款留着“柱间”二字，这个亲和又热情的人，无视他让斑有种罪恶感，不由写了第二封信。

来信没有地址，不知寄到哪里，斑只好投进了同一个信筒，希望能送到这人手中。

等待怀着期待，幸运的是过了三天回信如期而至，斑还成功获得了柱间的地址，两人你来我往信件开始往来不断。

他和柱间谈的很来，在许多问题上不谋而合，斑深感自己找到了知音，柱间则将他称为挚友。

唯一古怪的，是应当居住在同一区域的两人，提到生活见闻时常有差异，与彼此印象中不同。斑不记得周边有柱间说的那么美的小川，柱间则对许多词汇抱有疑惑，时常被嘲笑落伍。

现代人很少注意身边美好的事物，想必是他错过了许多，斑默默回信，说有机会一定和柱间去看看那条的小川。千手柱间是很特别的人，透过信纸也能让人感到温暖宁和，即便没见过对方，心心相惜的感觉依旧与日俱增。

【我们见面吧】他想要见到他

斑在最近的一封信中建议，他不想每日猜测柱间的模样、在做什么，过的如何，信的距离对他而言太遥远，柱间也说自己没有其他通讯工具。

【方便的话，我来拜访你。】

柱间的回信很快来了

第二天斑好好打理了自己，期待友人的到来..可从清晨等到了日落，始终无人到访。他告诉自己柱间一定是临时有事，但两日后柱间的来信却询问地址是否有误。

柱间同样很失望，他带上亲手做的点心早早出发，来到斑给的地址，开门的却非他的友人，仔细询问屋主并不认识宇智波斑。

发现回信写的依旧是熟悉的地址，柱间有些消沉，他想，斑或许不是那么愿意见他。体贴的男人回信表示不见面也没关系，一直通信就好。

斑不明白柱间怎么得出这个结论，他怎么可能不想见他，他对柱间可以用“朝思暮想”来形容。分明是正确的地址，为什么见不到，斑决定自己去拜访他。这个男人片刻也不想多等，立刻开车前往回信上的地址，目的地是一座古老的宅邸，占地广阔，显然属于大家族，斑看到门牌上写着【千手】，这应该就是柱间的家。

然而叩响大门等了许久，始终无人应门，宅邸一片漆黑，不像有人居住。

斑同样无功而返，他不信柱间会愚弄他，只是感到奇怪以及一丝不安，回信告诉柱间自己拜访过千手宅，没能见到他。斑不希望柱间误解他的意思，提议出门见面，这样一定不会再错过，地点就在信筒。

次日清晨斑找出了最正式的西装，他和柱间都习惯早起，不觉得清晨会面是件古怪的事。斑还特意绕路去了花店，与挚友相见让他紧张忐忑，出于微妙的心理想给柱间留下最好的印象。

对此店员露出理解的表情，动作麻利地包好花束塞到客人怀里。

斑回到车中才意识到被人误解了意思，如临大敌地盯着火红玫瑰，边缘如他也觉得送玫瑰有些古怪，但想象友人接过花束的情景，斑瞬间打消了再买一束的想法。

信筒所在虽然偏僻倒也不算荒无人烟，起码清晨来往的老人家很多，路人向信筒旁西装笔挺的炸毛青年投以诡异目光，感慨热恋的年轻人真有精力。

越接近约定时间斑就越焦急，倚着信筒思绪万千，不断构想见到柱间该说什么，每隔几秒就看一次手表，五分钟变得格外漫长..直到身后传来低沉悦耳的男声。

斑急忙回头看向不远处作高腰袴装打扮的高挑男子，及腰的黑长直柔顺整齐，一双杏眼期待地注视他，古典、端庄，与浮躁的世界有些格格不入。

见短发先生不说话，柱间有些着急，走近他温和地搭话，确定眼前的男人的确是斑才舒了一口气。他激动地握住挚友的手，丝毫没有初次见面的距离感，斑神情柔和任挚友“动手动脚”，半点不见对他人的冷漠，柱间比他想象中的还要好。

“斑和我想的一样帅气！” “嗯..柱间，你也很好，送给你。”斑有些嘴笨将玫瑰塞到柱间怀里。

柱间笑了笑觉得斑果然是个很有趣的人，看见玫瑰有些惊讶，更多的还是高兴，两人交谈片刻，斑便主动邀请友人去其他地方走走。柱间欣然接受，坐进斑的车一路上充满好奇，原本走走的计划无影无踪，用过午饭，两人顶着怪异目光看了电影，直到日落还依依不舍。

斑提出送柱间回家，柱间拒绝了他的好意让斑送他回到信筒，说是饭后更习惯步行回家，斑虽然失望但尊重柱间的意愿。

“今后..明天，我们还能见面吗？”

宇智波斑更在意这一点，柱间承诺他，目送挚友的背影远去，缓缓露出苦笑，转身走向来时的方向..果然，这里才是他的世界。

柱间一整天都在极力掩饰惊讶，斑带他看到的世界与记忆里的完全不一样，有高楼，有密集的人群，还有奇怪的铁皮车，他立刻意识到两人难以相见的真实原因，他们隔着时间，他来了到斑的时间。不愿吓到友人，柱间决定保守这个秘密，沉默走向亮灯的千手宅。

撇除难言的秘密，随后的时光两人的相处非常愉快，与柱间出行成了斑最期待的事，这个男人完全陷入了泉奈口中的“约会”状态，乐此不疲。

坦诚是宇智波斑的优点，他看到柱间的笑脸心就怦怦乱跳，想将最好的一切与柱间分享，对柱间充满好感，就会毫无顾忌的以行动表达热情。

天气渐渐转凉，柱间被斑要求着换上了风衣，斑听说他秋冬季节也穿袴装皱起了眉，怎么说也要带他去买厚实衣物，这样的关怀让柱间心里感动又不是滋味。他由衷地感激上天让他们相遇，看到斑的瞬间，他唐突地理解了“命中注定”的意义，或许他和斑都在等待相遇的一刻，不是血缘亲人却无比了解对方。

柱间抛开低迷情绪以笑脸面对斑，安静地沏茶，近日斑总是邀请他到家中做客。

接过茶，斑专注的视线终于离开了脸，落到柱间的长发上，“为什么会留长发？”

他始终能感受到柱间身上特别的魅力，对这种特殊喜爱又忍不住探究。

柱间放下茶具回答千手是个古老传统的姓氏，他从小就习惯穿和服。说到留长发的缘由忍不住哈哈大笑，母亲过世的早，父亲又是个严肃古板的男人，唯一的弟弟扉间比他早熟的多。有天那孩子提出要给兄长修剪头发。面对弟弟难得的孩子气，柱间欣然接受，结局就是门帘被剪缺了一大撮，为了安抚羞愧的小弟只好说想留跟母亲一样的长发，时间一久也就成了习惯。

斑盯着柱间的笑脸发愣，柱间时常在笑，温和的谦逊的，此时的笑容格外生动..斑遵从心意，握住柱间的手神情严肃告白“我喜欢你，请和我在一起，是要结婚那种。”

柱间目瞪口呆，他来自旧时代的大家族，对同性间的恋情闻所未闻，斑的手劲很大，紧紧注视他的眼睛，完全不觉得自己的告白有违常理。这个男人是认真的，意识到这一点心跳变得不受约束，那么他的心意与斑并无差异。柱间沉默片刻同样坦诚，“我也..？！”炙热的吻止住言语，含蓄表白无法表达斑的喜悦，作为行动派只想狠狠亲吻这个人，斑很快意识到吻也远远不够，旧时代的古董全程被牵着鼻子走。

......

“柱间，你在害羞吗？”

斑低沉暗哑的嗓音划过耳畔。柱间是懵圈外加累和困，还想睡三天三夜，睡..他突然瞪大眼睛推搡身边的人让斑送他离开，直觉告诉他最好不要在未来停留太久。

这下轮到宇智波斑懵圈了，无论怎样劝说，新出炉的恋人坚持不留宿，挽留再三还是以失败告终，斑的脾气抵不过甜蜜讨好的吻。

通过泉奈，整个道场都知道斑恋爱了，好奇到底谁这么大魅力能让铁树开花。带土作为冒险急先锋第一时间八卦斑的感情生活，出人意料没有挨揍只是一脸菜色念叨着肉麻、恶心。

斑很快就满足所有人的好奇心将柱间带到了道场，多数人的印象从“竟然是个男人” “很亲切的人” 变成了“这人眼瞎”。总之，凭借神奇的亲和力，柱间很快建立了良好的初始印象，和大家相处的很愉快，愉快得斑后悔带人过来。尤其针对佐助的亲友，那个金毛小子，话特别多。

腰酸背痛的柱间对斑的小气刮目相看，他的确和鸣人多聊了几句，那个少年让他觉得亲切，鸣人也说他很像他的远房亲戚，也许他们..算了，还是应付自家醋缸最要紧。

斑一直都知道柱间有心事，他向来直率只是对柱间格外谨慎克制。每个人都有秘密，柱间不愿意说他就不问，相信总有一天他会对他坦诚…但是，这不代表斑不介意，他对柱间从不留宿的习惯咬牙切齿，只能在某方面讨回来。

温暖的被褥里，斑紧紧揽住恋人亲吻他的脸颊，柱间说过自己是作家，平日里多半待在祖宅写作，或是种盆栽，他喜爱这种对他人而言枯燥的生活，这一点斑很能理解，他与柱间很相似。

“柱间，你的笔名是什么，我想读你的作品。”斑想更加了解这个男人

柱间非常高兴，凑到斑耳边将“木叶”这个名字告诉他，说有机会带手稿给他。

“你最近常出门。”白发男子轻轻跪坐到柱间身旁，大哥连头发丝都散发着快乐，到底是遇到什么事了。“嗯嗯！”柱间应声侧过脸看向凝着眉的老弟，扉间就是太爱操心，伸出手“总板着脸会长白头发的哟，大哥只是认识了很好的人。”扉间将头顶胡作非为的手拉开依旧肃着脸，这个笨蛋看谁都好，但和什么人热火朝天还是第一次，能让身为作家的兄长经常出门就是一整天，一定不简单，“大哥，我很担心。”绯红的眼眸透着担忧

柱间叹了叹气，告诉扉间自己的新朋友只是在道场任教的普通人，和他担心的毫无关系。

听到解释扉间神情缓和了许多，他不希望兄长与来历不明的人接触，千手家的处境微妙，难免有坐不住的家伙，他只剩大哥这一个亲人了。

“邀请你的朋友来家里，最近还是少出门吧。”扉间提议道，柱间摇摇头，这次不能听扉间的，他不仅要出门..还要前往未来的世界才能见到恋人。

“不必担心，我会小心的。”兄长这么坚决扉间也不再说什么，只是安静地坐在一旁看他练字。

“扉间，一直以来都谢谢你了。” 

“说什么傻话..”

柱间真心这么觉得，正因扉间为他担负了一切，他才能自由地活在笔纸之间，柱间一直以来都感激他的兄弟。

“表情..太蠢了，别胡思乱想，你是在写新书？”扉间见不得某人感激急忙转移话题，桌案上的稿纸一片空白，大哥还有动不了笔的时候？

“嗯..但是无从下手，我不太擅长这种类型。”爱情小说对他而言是完全陌生的领域

“爱情小说..不擅长放弃就好了。” “不要！”

“这种东西，没有经历的话即使是你也写不出来吧..大哥？”表情怎么这么恶心

柱间立刻无情地驱赶老弟，他知道该写什么了！

斑对现在的生活心满意足，不再探究柱间不留宿的原因，闲暇时间还记得去书店寻找木叶的作品，打算好好研读一番给柱间一个惊喜。

如今还有年轻人对古典文学感兴趣，帮忙查询的店员有些惊讶，礼貌的将客人领到古典文学区，为他指了位置。斑挑着眉，柱间谦虚过头了，这里可不会放二三流的作品..很快他就找到了【木叶】将能找到的作品统统买了回去。

两人保持着紧密又有空间的恋爱关系，通常三、五见一次面，柱间不在时斑就专心读作品。即便对古典文学不甚了解，斑也明白自己的恋人非常优秀，遇到晦涩部分斑便打开电脑，抱着学习的态度去搜索。

他找到了木叶，也找到了这些作品的归属，却对眼前的一切不可置信。

怎么可能..

斑的心狠狠揪紧，告诉自己一定是同名，他的木叶怎么会是上个世纪的作者。

当与恋人再见，柱间一如既往的快乐，斑却莫名沉默，有些事如鲠在喉。

“柱间，推荐几部作品给我吧。”

柱间不疑有他，将得意之作告诉他。

斑上前紧紧抱住柱间颤抖起来，“斑？怎么了！发生什么事了？”柱间被吓了一跳，紧张地询问，这个时代对柱间而言展现的只是凤毛麟角，他不知道有网络这种东西，更想不到一个笔名就能暴露自己悉心隐瞒的秘密。

斑的异常，柱间抚摸恋人后背的手慢慢僵住，斑在问，千手柱间是不是这个时代的人。

过了许久，久到斑以为这个人什么都不会说，干涩苦涩的回答还是打破了仅剩的侥幸，柱间承认自己不属于这个时代，是那个信筒让他跨过时间，一次次来到斑的世界。

斑不介意柱间的隐瞒，让他难以接受的是另一件事，他看到的该死的生卒年，无论刷新多少次都无法改变的事实..为什么木叶会是位英年早逝的名家。

“柱间，告诉我，你今年多大了。”

柱间给了他最糟的答案

斑的脸色苍白，问柱间有没有生病，柱间摇摇头说自己很健康。不是生病又会是什么，想到未知的意外会夺走柱间的生命，斑感到愤怒、恐惧、悲哀不甘，眼眶发酸，视线很快变得模糊，他紧紧捂住眼睛不希望柱间看到这么难堪的模样。

“原来如此嘛，我有多少时间？”

柱间的声音依旧平稳，看到斑的反应他大约明白这个男人为什么一幅要哭出来的表情了。

现在已经哭出来了，斑的呜咽和泪水刺痛他的心，柱间覆上斑的手背不准他独自哭泣，他比斑要年长，放任重要的人流泪太无能了。

“为什么，你、为什么能这样，为什么。”

对柱间而言，倘若未来已经确认，悲伤和恐惧只会消磨现有的幸福，他告诉斑，与他共度的每一天都很快乐，只要斑在身边，结局如何他都不会害怕。

斑觉得柱间太傻了，他怎么能接受这种事，如果什么都不做，结局就是既定的..甚至等不到来年，斑将人牢牢抱在怀中，请求道“不要再回你的时间。”，柱间不能接受命运，他绝不允许，他们的时间是分隔的，只要在这里，柱间就不会有事了。

“我不确定能不能留在这里。”柱间拗不过这个固执的男人

千手柱间第一次留在了不属于自己的时间，他们整夜不曾入眠，迎着第一丝晨光紧紧相拥，柱间再也无法忍耐眼泪，哭的像个孩子，他想要活下去。哭泣之余是无尽的喜悦，既然无事发生，斑的建议也许真的能拯救他。

斑成为了真实的家里蹲，时刻看着人才放心，柱间却将他往外赶对他说教，每天宅在家里太不像话了，斑现在应当开始复健才对。

“那你呢！”斑反驳道，”柱间表示自己是作家，作家有权家里蹲。

最终达成共识，斑会前往道场，柱间与他一起。

两人默契地不再谈论时间，如同寻常恋人，斑换上剑道服开始了训练，柱间则在观摩席看斑挥剑，在他回首时露出笑容。这样的日常持续了好几周，斑的心渐渐安定下来，柱间适时提出自己想要留在家中写作，“斑一个人也能做的很好，我也要筹备新作品了。”斑无法拒绝，他不能因为私心将人锁在身边，柱间应该去做想做的事。

他一直在写作，不知不觉年末将至，窗外落下了新雪，玻璃上结了白雾，还留着闲时写下的两人的名字，柱间笑着伸手给名字连上线。

“我爱你，斑...再见了。”想做的事已经完成了，柱间合上笔盖，起身将手稿一张张整理好放进斑的抽屉，离开了无尽眷恋的他们的家。

他很清楚不同时间的含义，待得越久就越能察觉到身边的时空正在扭曲，这几日他已经能在家中看到无数重合、分离的影子，这个时空在驱逐外来者。斑留在他身边时间也会被扰乱，他必须回到自己的世界。

斑捧着火红的花束回到家，摸了摸口袋里的小方盒， 想要给柱间一个惊喜。往常明亮的窗口却是漆黑的，花束落到地上，找遍了每个角落都找不到那个人..柱间离开了。斑冒着雪前往信筒，一路上无数次地祈求神明，然而世事不会尽如人意，柱间早就跨过了他能追逐的界线。

斑背靠信筒坐在雪地里，寒冷远不及冻结的心，他终究什么也无法改变，保护只是一场笑话，时间只会向前，意味着他找不回旧时的人。

柱间留给他的只剩一叠手稿，描述了一段奇妙的故事，身处两个时空的恋人相遇、分离，最终还是奇迹般地重逢，那为何他们不能拥有和这个故事一样的结局。

斑回到了曾经的生活，他明白柱间留下手稿的用意，时常向信筒投信。尽管不再有回信，依旧保持这样的习惯，将思恋传递给那个人。

直到一天，斑在门前发现了许多的信，他一封封拆看，落款是柱间。柱间说每天都很思恋他，说很抱歉没能说再见，让斑照顾好自己..最后一封，在旧年的最后一日。

“柱间，这算什么啊..”现在收到信又有什么意义

第二天有人按响了宇智波宅的门铃，邮政小哥将信递到斑手里，还好心关怀了几句，这位先生脸色太难看了，一定遇到了很悲伤的事。

斑一声不吭，死死捏住手里的信，熟悉的裁剪让心脏疯狂地跳动，里面是空白的信纸和一枚绿叶制成的书签。

“先生，您没事吧？”

“地址、告诉我来信地址！”斑抬起头眼神灼灼

“啊？背面有地址！” 果然遇上了神经病，刚才还要死不活的，突然这么精神。

拽着熟悉的信纸，斑一路飙车来到了曾拜访过的千手大宅，开门的是个金发美人。

“你是谁？”

纲手一脸懵逼，怎么会有人跑到别人家里问主人是谁。

“这里是千手宅，你又是哪位？”

“...柱间在家吗，我找千手柱间！”

斑怀着微弱的希望询问

“找柱间，你有什么事！” 纲手的脸色阴沉下来

“找我吗？”柱间在门后笑起来，斑的表情太可爱了，他从姑姑身后探出头对斑眨巴眼。

看到少年熟悉的眼睛，斑大脑一片空白，回过神时已经把人扯到怀里狠狠亲吻起来，柱间瞪大眼睛立刻抱住斑的后颈，他也很想他，很想很想。

结束热烈的吻，迎接斑的是纲手的铁拳，要不是柱间拦着她就要报警了，难怪柱间最近神不守舍死活闹着要回祖宅一趟，原来是早恋了！对象还是个老男人！难以置信！必须告诉扉间！

趁姑姑走神，柱间拉着斑赶紧撤退，“到底是怎么回事？” “哈哈，其实我也不太确定，也许是过去的我..不在了吧，所以才能顺利想起斑来。”

发现斑又要哭了，柱间急忙转移话题，“手稿，看过我的手稿了吗？”，“嗯”，“不错吧！”

斑点点头，“斑，我的手稿你还留着吧，那可是我的新得意之作，我们拿去出版吧！”

“不可以。” “哎，为什么不可以！” “没有为什么，就是不可以。”

那可是柱间留给他的..最浪漫的情书，除了他谁也不能看。

END


End file.
